All of it, Unexpected
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Sakura...tell us, we only want to help, it was unexpected, who was responsible? How long had it been going on behind their backs...it was all, unexpected


_**All of it Unexpected**_

_**Part 1 of The Unexpected Series.**_

"Tsunade, um……Tsunade-sama……Hokage-sama……Shishou, um are you okay?"

Sitting in one of the only two chairs in the room and separated by the large, scroll covered desk, opposite the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, sat 21-year-old Haruno Sakura.

Now a Jounin of well known regard throughout the shinobi nations due to her ninja and medic skills, it was unusual to see the young woman agitated; her emerald cat-like eyes conveying worry and curiosity, tucking her short pink hair behind her ear, and nervously biting her thumb nail.

As is wont to happen to all young people, she had grown up over the years. Her hair was still as short as the day she had cut it in the Chunin exams, but her face had lost the puppy fat and matured. High cheek bones and a straight nose and brow gave her an appealing look, but upon a second glance, receiving a breathtaking smile and gazing into her emerald eyes, you could call Haruno Sakura nothing short of stunning. Her ninja training standing in her in good stead, she was strong and lean standing at five foot eight inches, and had obtained a curvaceous body which was the envy of many civilians and kunoichi. But the old saying was true, true beauty comes from within and it was her kind nature, willingness to help friend and stranger alike, her sunny disposition, and fairness that prevented any cattiness or hatred from people toward the young woman. But now sitting across from her teacher, she looked worried.

The Godaime Hokage had an unperceivable look on her face as she looked at her student, her heart's daughter of the last nine years, not at all happy with the situation. This was her daughter, and when she found out who was responsible…….

"Sakura, you will tell me who did this. How, as a medic, you could be so irresponsible…who got you so wrapped up that you forgot any and all precautions?" Addressing her student, her voice slightly rose.

"I don't know…um Tsunade-sama, what are you talking about?"

"What am I…….Sakura!" Standing up Tsunade shouted, "Who got you pregnant?!"

"Whaaa….No, no Sensei, no I'm…Oh god," unbelievably shaken the young woman quieted and looked at the floor.

"Am I right in assuming that this was unplanned?" Tsunade commented.

Looking up at her teacher after several moments Sakura gave a wobbly smile, "Yes Shishou, but not unwanted. I thought it would be hard for me to conceive due to poison on Sasori's blade and the location of the wound; I had resigned myself to the possibility of never being able to have children."

"Well congratulations Sakura, but I want to know now…………**who the hell got you pregnant?!"** The Hokage shouted at the top of her lungs.

Upon hearing this, Shizune entered the room, bewildered eyes darting between student and master. A staring contest began between the two as she stood on the sidelines watching, after several minutes the older woman 'harrumphed'.

"Are you going to tell me or not Sakura?"

"I…I am sorry, but I can't, at least not until I tell the father."

"Sakura!"

"I'm sorry," she responded as she got up off her chair and started to turn to leave the room.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going Sakura? Sit down, you are not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this," Tsunade stated with a steel laced voice as she narrowed her eyes at her student.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," came the meek response from the pink haired woman.

"Very well, Shizune—"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Go get Team Kakashi, I want them here immediately!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Shizune responded running out the door as the older woman reached for her trustworthy bottle of sake with a grimace.

Sakura sat pensively in her seat, thoughts running at the speed of light. What would he say or think? Would he want it? Be happy? They hadn't talked about…her hand unknowingly went to caress her stomach, still flat and toned, showing no sign that she was carrying a child.

Her master sat across from her watching the range of emotions on her face. When the door opened to let in Team Kakashi, Naruto led the way, his bright blue eyes filled with laughter and a foxy grin on his face, followed by Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, and finally, as usual bringing up the rear, Kakashi. Yamato and Kakashi looked the same as when they had all first met, the shinobi lifestyle keeping them in shape and the love of friends and teammates keeping them not only young at heart but also in appearance. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had all matured becoming strong, handsome men that could easily render a woman incapable of proper thought and with each topping six feet, the three were a dream to many women, and the team as a whole including Sakura was a nightmare to their enemies.

"Hey Baa-chan, have you got a mission for us, huh? Is it A…ooooh, S-class?" The hyperactive ninja asked. It seemed only in battle or on a mission Naruto actually grew up and was an exemplary shinobi, and seemingly being an overactive, loud child the rest of the time.

"Dobe…let her talk," Sasuke said as he nodded his head in the direction of their female teammate. Upon his return three years ago, the Uchiha had finally started lengthening his sentences and regarded his teammates as family, but that never stopped the teasing.

The rest of the team took in the appearance of Sakura sitting sadly in the chair and the look of suppressed anger on the Hokage's face and knew that this would not be good, but they could never have expected this.

**"****I will ask this once, and only once, and I expect an answer. You will tell me which one of you idiots got my APPRENTICE PREGNANT now!"** Tsunade shouted any pretence of controlling her anger gone as she stood up shouting, knocking back her chair with her fists clenched tight.

Sufficed to say, she did not get the response she expected as Yamato went stiff and eyes widened, mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say.

Sai stood in place staring off into space, "Uh…pregnant…..Sakura….who, my sister…."

Sasuke slumped into the chair next to Sakura, face going white, muttering, "Who touched…..dead….no right…..baby……Sharingan…pain…..make them pay….who?"

And Naruto gave one squeak, "Sakura-chan…….baby…." and promptly fainted.

Kakashi turning towards Sakura queried, "Who the hell got you pregnant?!" His mind was reeling looking at the young woman he considered to be like a little sister.

Taking in their responses, Tsunade 'harrumphed'. "So it was none of you then," she said slumping down into her chair.

Looking around the room, the blonde haired woman propped her head on her hand, leaning her elbow on the chair, and blowing hair out of her face in exasperation. "It wasn't any of you, and you obviously have no idea who the father is either…..Shizune!" She cried out a look of revelation on her face. "Get me the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, one of them should have an idea," she addressed her assistant once again sending the black haired woman running out of the room.

By this stage the men had relatively gained back all of their thoughts, and all turned to look at their beloved pink haired teammate. But it was Naruto, with his pleading voice, which started the water works.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant or that you had a boyfriend? We're teammates, friends, family…..why lie? Don't you trust us?" He asked his voice unusually solemn and saddened.

With tears running down her face, she launched herself off her chair and into his arms. "I trust you Naruto. I'm so, so sorry –hic-…-hic-…-sob-…I didn't know I was pregnant. The hospital and all the missions, I thought I was just tired and overworking myself as I usually do, and then I collapsed this morning…….I'm sorry Naruto. I trust you, I trust all of you…you're my family," she sobbed into his chest as the rest of the team looked on in understanding.

Kakashi moved towards her taking her into his arms from Naruto. "It's okay Sakura…shush, we love you no matter what, you've nothing to be sorry about, but you have to tell us…who's the father?" He asked kindly looking down into her eyes as her face fell.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. You….you…..I have to at least tell him first."

Sasuke stood up and faced her, resulting in all of her teammates forming a circle around her, "Sakura, you have to tell us. We have no clue who this man is and for you to get pregnant, accident or not, it must be serious. We only want to protect you."

"Sakura, please," asked Yamato with Sai nodding his head in agreement.

"Protect me? I don't need protection! I can take of myself and I don't need any of you to veto who I spend my time with! I couldn't go out on dates when I was younger because you keep scaring any guy off, not to mention growling at any stranger who even tried to talk to me!" Sakura screeched stepping away from Kakashi and facing all of her teammates in anger.

"Sakura, sit down. Boys, cool down for a moment. Let's find out who he is first, and then we can beat him to a pulp," the Hokage compromised.

"Tsunade-sensei!"

"Shush Sakura."

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Shizune, quickly followed by the Rookie 9 and Team Gai as well as all of their Genin sensei filling the room.

Tsunade's eyes swept the room taking in everyone's appearance and reaction to Team Kakashi's unhappiness and Sakura's sadness.

"I have asked you here because you all know Sakura, some better than others between you, and it will either be one of you or another who will know the answer. Simply put, Sakura is pregnant and refusing to say who the father is. I want to know who it is," she commanded meeting all their eyes.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata rushed over to Sakura's side hugging and comforting her as she bent forward with her head in her hands. The rest denied any knowledge or suspicion of a relationship with the young woman, looking on in disbelief that she not only had a boyfriend…for however long…but that she was also pregnant.

Before Tsunade could say anymore, she was interrupted by the arrival of the white-haired pervert, Jiraiya. "What's wrong? Has there been a threat? I have a lot of research to do…..Kakashi?" Confused he looked at the copy ninja.

"Sakura is pregnant……..do you know who the father is?" He responded coldly to Konoha's number one pervert.

"What? No, no, no; don't look at me, I don't have a death wish," he quickly responded waving his hands in front of him.

He peered at the young woman with her head bent down, quickly seeing what her hair and shirt collar had hidden.

Looking up at the room with his head tilted in curiosity he asked, "Maybe you should be asking who her husband is, considering she bears a marriage tattoo on the back of her neck."

This statement was met with silence, all looking at the young woman who now held a look of horror on her face and looked like she might pass out.

"Forehead…are you married?" Her best friend, the blonde haired Ino, asked. Not knowing what to say Sakura just nodded her head yes and bent her head down closing her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you, no…you would have told us if you got married. We're your friends; **you would not have kept this from us**." Naruto angrily accused her while the others looked on impatiently waiting for an answer. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other silently agreeing that if Sakura's 'husband' had hurt her in any way to prevent her from telling her friends, he would learn not to mess with a member of Konoha's most powerful team. Sai and Sasuke seeing the agreement nodded along, promising pain to whoever made their blossom hurt.

With tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, Sakura tried to explain, "You don't understand. I couldn't tell you, any of you, I wanted too but…..I couldn't," she gasped. "It was too dangerous, our enemies…..we couldn't tell anyone," she whimpered choking on her sobs in a bid to stop crying.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice with sadness in her eyes before addressing Jiraiya, "Explain these marriage tattoos."

Taking a lecturing pose and standing up straight he began, "Three hundred years ago when Tea country was invaded, laws were passed that women couldn't get married without the lords permission, as well as a trial in his bed. To prevent this, the marriage tattoos started as a symbol unique to each couple to show that they were married. It was recorded by the town head and circulated to let the towns know that the couple was married; easily identified by the people of Tea but not by the Ruling Lords. It was placed where people couldn't obviously see it, but would be easy to show if needed. When the law was demolished it became a tradition as legally binding as any contract or set of rings for a couple. It is still valid today and held binding by the law."

Sakura had now moved to stand by the window no longer listening to the discussion behind her. Deep in thought, her arms wrapped around her midriff as her teammates looked at her worriedly. So engrossed in thought she did not hear her sensei's next command.

"Shizune, get Sakura's teammates form her ANBU missions to Tea Country," she ordered.

"Hokage-sama, they are mostly on a mission and half were kunoichi," she quietly informed her.

"Hmmmm, if you won't tell us willingly, then you will tell him, Sakura," Tsunade mused with a glint in her eye. "Inform Morino Ibiki that he is wanted now, no matter what he is doing," sending Shizune once again hurrying out of the office.

The Konoha 12 and their sensei were quietly talking amongst themselves, still processing the news that had come to light, with Sakura standing looking out the window at the streets below when Shizune arrived with the most feared man of Konoha, Morino Ibiki, behind her.

He stood at six feet six inches. His body was large, strong, and impressive. Wearing his usual leather trench coat gave his tough guy appearance a sexiness as the scars on his head and face gave his handsome visage a strength and character that shouted "shinobi" and "beware." He dominated the room and commanded attention.

His eyes taking in every occupant of the room, he stood in front of the Hokage awaiting orders.

"Morino-san, I have found out today that not only is my apprentice pregnant, but she is also married. Since none of us, her so-called friends and family, know, I am asking you to find out who her husband and father of her child is," she ordered him her eyes determined.

"Yes Hokage," his voice gritted. He turned towards Sakura who, upon his arrival, had lost all color to her face and was looking up at him in fear. He stalked towards her, backing her against the wall. As Sakura's friends began to protest, Tsunade shut them up with a glare.

"You are pregnant Haruno-san?" He questioned.

"Yes," concern written on her face, she responded, head slightly bent down.

"How far along?"

"Shishou says about 8 weeks."

"And you have not informed the father of the child, your husband?"

"I only found out a few hours ago, and Tsunade-sama wouldn't let me leave."

"And the baby, what will you do? What will the father think? Will he want it?" He asked from his considerable height.

"What will I do…it's my baby! I am keeping it," she said determined raising her chin to look him in the eye.

"Why do you refuse to name the father?"

"I wanted to tell him in private. It's none of their business."

"They are your friends. Are you afraid of him?" He accused.

"No, I'm not sure how he will react. What if he doesn't want the baby? I love him and want him to love our baby. It wasn't planned, but our baby is not a mistake!" She cried determinedly at him.

Her friends and loved ones watched on with sadness in their eyes; the girls with tears, the boys with jaws clenched promising that her husband would pay if he rejected her now that she was pregnant.

"Do you want to know what I think, Sakura?" He questioned her nearly pining her to the wall with his body, cupping her chin in his large hand as she looked up at him tears in her eyes. "I think the idea of you, Sakura, my wife, swelling with my child, holding my child in your arms, and feeding my child is unbelievable, the most amazing news, and the biggest turn-on I have ever heard," he growled at her. Swooping down to claim his wife in a dominant, passionate kiss while covering her body with his and fisting her hair in his hands, her hands wound around his neck and she rose up on her tip-toes to deepen his kiss.

Gasps were heard around the room as Tsunade did the unthinkable and dropped her sake. Jiraiya grabbed a scroll off the desk and started scribbling on it and Naruto once again fainted along with Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Lee. Team Kakashi looked on in disbelief along with the remaining conscious Konoha 12, as the most feared man in Konoha, the Head of the Interrogation Unit and one of the most deadly ANBU, dominated his wife, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha, apprentice of the Hokage, and top Medic-nin, in a loving kiss.

Finally coming to her senses, Tsunade took stock of everyone in the room, peered into her cup of sake, and sighed defeated as she slumped once more into her chair.

"Can't exactly beat him to a pulp now, can I?"

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope that came as a surprise, this is my first fan fic and I am interested to hear what you think. Also should this stay a one-shot or will I continue, with how it all began and what happens now. If I continue I will most likely do it separately and if the reviewers think it up to standard add it to this .Please let me know your opinion. I apologize for the shortness but hope it is satisfactory. _

_Lots of Love_

_The Rose & the Dagger x x x x _

(Thanks to BoxingBunny who proofed this for me)


End file.
